


Look At Your Life, Look At Your Choices

by PsalloFerrum (TheGreatHornedOne)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatHornedOne/pseuds/PsalloFerrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And decide to end it all.</p><p>Karkat can't handle that his quadrants are completely empty, and his 12th and final sweep on Alternia is almost there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Your Life, Look At Your Choices

**Author's Note:**

> For Musiqueen of Deviantart.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you’ve made some incredibly shitty choices with how your life went.

 

Let’s start with after a seemingly non-existent game ended.

You held a strained moirailegiance with Gamzee, who was even more lonely now that you and him some distance. He still was flushed for Tavros, who was still in a wheelchair. They ended up getting together and he broke off your moirailegience by getting culled with Tavros for siding with a lowblood  cripple rather than being the proper highblood he was supposed to be.

You held an even _more_ strained matespritship with Terezi, which ended pretty fucking quickly when she was given a chance to be a Legistacerator. Needless to say, she was culled when they found out she was blind.

You filled a caliginous relationship with Sollux, which didn’t last long when he met Vriska in person. Found that he hated her more than yourself.

Kanaya ended up in a flushed romance with Vriska, who had surprisingly become much more ... well, not kind, but better, and less ‘8luh 8luh huge 8itch.’ She also filled a caliginous relationship with Gamzee, who reciprocated to great extents.

Nepeta kept her Moirailship with Equius, and stopped chasing after you. She ended up filling her flushed quadrant with Eridan, who in turn filled a caliginous relationship with Equius.

Equius filled a flushed quadrant with Sollux, which was… awful. To you. But they seemed perfectly fine, so you left well enough alone.

Eridan didn’t fill any other quadrants, and Feferi remained out of quadrants as she had to prepare for her fight for the Crown with the current Condescense. No one had heard from her for sweeps.

Aradia was dead, which was for sure. She still messaged every once in a while, but stopped once people started getting into quadrants. She still sent you a message once in a while. After all, ‘empty quadrants’ Karkat Vantas needed _someone_ once in a while.

 

And now…

 

You were utterly, completely, indefinitely alone.

 

At 11 sweeps, all you were doing was waiting for the drones to come collect genetic material, find out that you had no quadrants, then find out you were a mutantblood, and cull you and Crabdad on the spot.

 

You wouldn’t, _couldn’t,_ let that fucking sea witch take your own life away from you.

 

You thought of the last person you could talk to.

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] –

CG: KANAYA, I WAS JUST MESSAGING YOU TO SAY SOMETHING THAT I’VE NEVER BEFORE SAID TO ANYBODY IN MY ENTIRE LIFE.

CG: SO IM SORRY IF IM BOTHERING YOU RIGHT NOW.

CG: GOODBYE KANAYA. PLEASE MAKE SURE THAT CRABDAD DOESN’T GET CULLED AFTER IM GONE.

GA: What

GA: Karkat What Do You Mean

CG: IM GOING TO END IT KANAYA. IM SO DONE. IM NOT GOING TO GIVE THAT GOD DAMNED SEA WITCH TAKE MY OWN LIFE FROM ME.

GA: Karkat Please Do Not Do This

CG: IM SORRY KANAYA.

– carinoGeneticist [CG] is now an idle troll! –

GA: Karkat

GA: Karkat

GA: Oh God I Am Coming Over

– grimAuxiliatrix [GA] has stopped trolling carcinoGeneticist [GC] –

 

Kanaya got up from her desk, ignoring Vriska’s calls to come back into the recuperacoon. She rushed out, quickly putting her shoes on, and rushing out of the hive to her small spaceship. MothergrubMom squeaked something to Kanaya, but she ignored everything, her mind full of worry about Karkat. She engaged hyperdrive, and bolted to the small city on the center of Alternia where Karkat lived in a communal hive.

She landed her ship quickly, paying the toll for the ships parking. She rushed to the hive, and quickly knocked on the door.

“Karkat? Oh god, Karkat, answer the door.” She said loudly. There was a scree, and Crabdad pried the door from the wall. Kanaya ignored it, pushing past Crabdad. She rushed up to Karkats room, breaking the door down.

“Oh god, Karkat!” She screamed. He had hung himself from a noose, and his wrists were slit. She got out her chainsaw, and cut him down. She loosened the noose from around his neck, and his eyes opened groggily.

“W…why…” He felt tears roll down his cheeks. Kanaya held him close, gently brushing his hair out of his eyes. Jade tears dripped down her face.

“Karkat… You…” She sniffled, and held him. Crabdad stood at the door, solemn.

“D-don’t ever scare me like that again, Karkat. Just because we don’t talk as much as we did when we were younger doesn’t mean no one cares about you.” She whispered, papping his cheek harshly, but not hard. He blinked slowly. She sat him up, and went to his bathroom, getting bandages. She dabbed his wrists with peroxide, and he let out a soft hiss. She wrapped his wounds, and looked at him.

“Karkat..” She put a hand on his cheek.

He wouldn’t look at her. He couldn’t.

“I don’t want… that fucking batterwitch to get me.” He felt more tears pour down his face. Kanaya put his head to her’s.

“Karkat… News must not reach very far. Have you not heard? Feferi claimed the crown yesterday.” She gently papped his cheek, and he sniffled.

“W…what?” He said quietly.

“She is changing the laws right now with the High Council. She has changed ‘culling’ into ‘caring’, just as she had promised all those sweeps ago. She made it so that mutantblood’s will now be able to live amongst others of the hemospectrum as equals. She has made it so that the higher up on the hemospectrum you are, you must take care of those beneath your own blood caste. It may be too late for some, but now… You can live among all the others.” She smiled, and papped his cheek.

“K…kanaya..?” He whispered, putting a hand to her cheek.

“Yes, Karkat?”

“Will… you be my moirail?” He sniffled, tears pouring down. This was his last chance to escape his loneliness. He needed her, much more than she needed him.

“Of course, Karkat.” She hugged him, and he accepted, letting out a soft, happy cry.

 

“Thank you… Thank you Kanaya… “


End file.
